In the past, various types of trampoline arrangements have been used in sports and entertainment formats. Generally, the public enjoys such exhibitions because of the dynamics inherent in using a trampoline and a sense of excitement in seeing what a sportsperson or entertainer (performer) can do in terms of various movements through the air. There is also a sense of excitement because of certain uncertainties on how well the sportsperson or entertainer will land during and at the completion of the performance. While certain physical principles apply in every performance, there is still a great deal of art inherent in each and every performance.
While routines may vary considerably from performer to performer, over a period of time, there is always an interest in new and more exciting routines that may be performed. A performer exerts a considerable amount of physical energy in any performance and requires considerable stamina. At times the performance becomes so demanding that the performer may lose a sense of orientation and land incorrectly. The consequences of a bad landing may be quite drastic and include tearing of tendons and muscles as well as bone breaks.
Some of these safety issues have been addressed in various ways in a number of disclosures. In one such disclosure, Nissen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,021 provides a tumbling apparatus in connection with a tumbling apparatus having soft parts. In another disclosure, Rich, U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,718 provides an adjustable ladder used as a safety ladder for mounting and dismounting a trampoline. Other disclosures such as Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,061 provide trampoline arrangements used for training purposes in other sports such as skiing.
However, there are no disclosures, which show arrangements for trampolines that are principally directed to entertainment in a theatrical setting. Theatrical performances have additional demands compared to simpler sporting events where trampolines may be used. In particular, the entertainer should provide an extra thrill element while making it appear as though the entertainer has full control of the situation or act. Additionally, such a performer (entertainer) is often at the edge of technological capability with regard to how to use the trampoline and must use significant judgment in the kind of routines, tricks or activities to insure that they are relatively low risk. A professional trampoline performer's income depends on preventing injury while at the same time keeping audiences highly engaged in what is happening on the stage.